Rizzo and Dedra
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Gonzo and Rizzo get a job at a movie studio as prop people. Rizzo meets an actress and falls head over heels for her.


Rizzo and Dedra  
  
by Coneflower Adams  
  
Everything was buzzing at the Muppet house. It was morning, and the usual routine was going on. Everyone was eating breakfast and getting dresses and the usual chaotic scene played. Rizzo in his yellow hat and red varsity jacket was getting his breakfast pancakes with lots of saurup as Gonzo was coming downstairs.   
  
"Morning Rizzo" Gonzo greeting in his animated 70's clothing walking down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Gonzo" Rizzo said with a mouthful of pancake.  
  
"Is there any pancakes left?"  
  
"Nope. I got the last dozen of 'em."  
  
Gonzo looked at his friends plate as he sat down next to him.  
  
"More like the last two dozen. Is there anything else to eat?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Can I have one of your pancakes?"  
  
Rizzo thought for a moment.  
  
"Sure you can."  
  
He broke off a little piece of pancake from his plate and handed it to Gonzo.   
  
"Gee, thanks" he said sarcastically looking at it pitifully. It wasn't to often that Rizzo shared any of his food with anyone. Not even his best friend, but Gonzo knew he wouldn't of gave him a whole pancake. He was giving it a try. It wouldn't of hurt to ask.  
  
Just then, Kermit walked up to them with a worried face.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Kermit" they both said in unison.  
  
"Can I talk to you two for a second?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kermit sat down a little nervous, but he had to tell them what he was going to ask them.  
  
"You know we all have to put our own share into the money pot. That's why most of us have jobs like Piggy has her talk show and Electric Mayhem do concerts at different places. That's why I'm ask you two to get a job."  
  
Gonzo and Rizzo suddenly looked up in shock.  
  
"You want us to get a job?" Gonzo asked.  
  
"I hadn't had ta work since that job I had at Pete's. And that was a long long time ago. When was that? Back in the eighties or something?"  
  
"We need your share though."  
  
"What about you Kermit? You don't work."  
  
"I have to take care of this house though. I have to go to the store to get groceries. I repair the broken whatevers around here. I'm the one who keeps this place clean and in order. Without me, this place would turn into a dump."   
  
"I guess we can go find something to do. What do you say Rizzo?"  
  
Rizzo nodded wolfing down his breakfast. Kermit stood up.  
  
"Just remember to get a job that pays" he said walking off. They watched Kermit leave out the room before one of them opened their month. Well, Rizzo's mouth was already open.  
  
"Well, we should go and find a job. Where's the newspaper at?"  
  
Just then Gonzo was hit in the head with a rolled up newspaper.  
  
"Thanks Animal" he said picking it up off the ground. "Now, lets see what's available." Gonzo opened the paper and turned throw it searching for the classifies. He scanned throw the job offers till his eyes caught something interesting.  
  
"Hey Rizzo. Listen to this. Two prop boys needed to move props for a movie set located on 199 Tree Lane. Pays five dollars an hour. Each."  
  
"Five dollars! That's great. We can move a couple little props."  
  
"Yeah. Lets go."  
  
Gonzo and Rizzo strolled into the movie studio on Tree Lane a few minutes after they left the Muppet house. The movie crew was hustling around the set. The two noticed a man with what looked like headphones on that was directing some men with props in their hands, and walked over to him sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, get that table over on stage 20 pronto!" the man shouted.  
  
"Excuse me, sir" Gonzo said.  
  
The man looked down with a confused face.  
  
"Who are you two? Or should I ask what are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Gonzo and this is my friend, Rizzo."  
  
"We're here for the job of prop boys."  
  
The prop manager started to crack up laughing.   
  
"You two. A rat and a…whatever."  
  
"Er, I'm an alien sir."  
  
"Whatever! Anyway, you two got the job. We're desperate right now. And by the looks of you two, we're very desperate. So, go over there and get those books and place them neatly on that table on stage 20" the prop manger directed pointing to some heavy looking books on the floor near them.  
  
"Yes, sir" Gonzo said saluting.  
  
"Thanks for the job, Mac."  
  
"The names Mr. Jackson to you rat."  
  
"And my names Rizzo to you buddy."  
  
"You want this job?"  
  
"Er, Mr. Jackson."  
  
"Go."  
  
"Yes, sir" Rizzo ran over to where Gonzo and helped him carry the thick books over to the table on stage 20. But before they made it, Rizzo caught the sight of heaven. The on-the-set food cart.   
  
"O, baby. Look at all that food" he yelled dropping the books and run over to the food cart. "Where to start first? The cheese and crackers or the donuts."  
  
"Rizzo, we're suppose to be working" Gonzo said walking over to him.  
  
"I am working…my mouth" he said chopping down on a cracker.  
  
"You two! Rat and whatever! Get back to work! Or you're fired!" the prop manger shouted.  
  
"Er yes sir, Mac" Rizzo said.  
  
"Come on, Rizzo."  
  
The two walked back over to where they dropped the books and brought them over to the table.  
  
"Man, I wonder who's in this flick? It looks high budget especially with all that food."  
  
"I heard that Helen Hunt is co-starring with Dedra Mouse"  
  
"Dedra Mouse? Never huwd of 'er before."  
  
"I thought you heard of all the female rodent movie stars."  
  
"I thought I did too. Shesh, I'm losin' track of all the guirls."  
  
"Everyone! Quiet on the set!" the stage manger shouted.  
  
All the crew members quieted down as the two stars of the movie came out of their dressing rooms.   
  
"Everyone ready? And, action!" the director cried.   
  
The two stars began acting out a scene from the film. Rizzo's chin almost dropped when he saw the star. The blonde mouse actress was lighter than him. She was not from Brooklyn where all the rats Rizzo knew were from. She was definitely a movie star with her high class image.  
  
"She's a babe!"  
  
"Yeah, she is" Gonzo said galking at Helen Hunt.  
  
After the scene was over and the director yelled "cut," the stars walked off the stage. Helen Hunt went back to her dressing room with Gonzo following calling her name. He totally forgot about his job. But, Dedra went to the food cart. Rizzo took it upon himself to go over to her and start a chat. He walked over trying to be noticed a little. Dedra was eating an stalk of celery when she did notice Rizzo come up beside her.   
  
"And what do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Nothin'. Why?"  
  
"Why are you stand next to me? No one stands next to Dedra."  
  
"Who do you think you are, Miss High and Mighty?!"  
  
"O! You have fire. Dedra Mouse."   
  
"O, yeah, like I forgot. So, you wanna go out with me?"  
  
"On a date?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, we can double date with my friend Gonzo and his girlfriend, Camilla the chicken."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"By the way, my names Rizzo."  
  
The two rodents decided on going out that night. Gonzo willingly said yes saying 'Camilla would love to go out tonight'. They took the house car and picked up Dedra. They drove to a place Rizzo knew of that he use to eat at everyday. Well, didn't quit eat inside the restaurant, but he wasn't going to tell his friends that especially Dedra. They all walked it as a hostess was coming back to the front.   
  
"Hello. Do you have a reservation?" she asked.  
  
"No, but we do have money to pay for our meal. Really." Rizzo said bluntly.  
  
The hostess looked through the seating chart.   
  
"I don't know if there's a table open."  
  
"What if this'll help get us a table?" Dedra said slipping a ten dollar bill to the hostess.  
  
"Dedra. I said I would pay for it."  
  
"This isn't paying for the meal. It's just a bribe. Not even part of the meal."  
  
The hostess looked down at the table chart then at the ten dollar bill.  
  
"Right this way" she said picking up four menus. She showed them to a table then left. The four started to look at the menus. It didn't take long for them to find something they wanted.   
  
"Hey , that looks good" Gonzo said looking a piece of pie being carried by a waiter.  
  
"Waiter" said a man seating at a table next to them. "I'm ready to order. I want one of those but well done" he said pointing to Camilla.   
  
"Bok. Bok. Bok" she squoked after hearing the remark. Immediately Gonzo rushed to his chickens side to comfort her.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but you hurt my girlfriend's feelings."  
  
"So! She's a chicken. Only someone as weird looking as you would have a chicken for a girlfriend."  
  
"Well, I am very appalled by that."  
  
"Hey! Gonzo! We ain't here to cause trouble" Rizzo said trying to calm the situation.   
  
"He started it."  
  
Before long, everything was calm as the obnoxious man turned back to his own table and Gonzo decided not to pick a fight. But, as anything goes, more chaos had to come.   
  
"Bork Bork Bork" they heard from the kitchen. Just then, something exploded.   
  
"Sounds like the Swedish Chef works here. Maybe he can get us a free meal" Gonzo said.  
  
"I don't know. I think the kitchen just blow up" Rizzo replied.  
  
All the sudden, a scream came from the next table over.  
  
"Waiter! There are rats sitting at that table!" a woman shouted.  
  
"Hey! I am not a rat" Dedra informed her. "I am a mouse. He's a rat."  
  
"And proud of it."  
  
"I don't care what kind of rodent you are. Get them out."  
  
The hostess ran up to them.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave."  
  
"Well, I never in all my life seen such bad service" Dedra said throwing down her napkin. "Come on Rizzo. We are out of here."  
  
"Ya darn right we are."  
  
The two rodents walked out the restaurant with Gonzo and his chicken right behind.   
  
"Can I get that to go?" Gonzo asked to a waiter holding a large piece of pie on his tray. Usually it would be Rizzo that would want all the food, but Gonzo had been wanting a piece of pie for a while.   
  
"Gonzo!" he heard.   
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
Dedra and Rizzo walked along side each other in the parking lot.   
  
"So, now where to go eat? This was the only place that was fancy for someone like you."  
  
"We didn't have to go to a fancy restaurant, Rizzo. We could have just had a picnic. I wouldn't of cared."  
  
"Really? Wow, I'm relieve. In that case, I know a place where we could go."  
  
They drove to the park that looked over the city picking up hamburgers on the way. It was dark and all the stars were out. They had a good view of the sky on a hill in the park. After they finished up, the gang sat there staring at the stars. Gonzo, as always, had his arm around Camilla. Rizzo looked over at Dedra seeing when he had his chance to do the same. When Dedra wasn't looking, he carefully placed his arm around her shoulders. Dedra peered down at his paw then back up at the stars. Rizzo sighed in relief.   
  
"Man, it's bright up there tonight. I wonder what my relatives are doing tonight?"  
  
"Party as usual I bet" Rizzo said.  
  
"What are you're relatives, Gonzo?" Dedra asked.  
  
"O, they're aliens."  
  
"O, okay, just wondering."  
  
"So, Dedra, are we officially, y'know, boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
"Sure. Why not."  
  
"How many famous boyfriends have ya had?"  
  
"A couple of them."  
  
"Name one."  
  
"I dated Pinky and the Brain once. But, Pinky was too stupid and Brain was a little pushy about taking over the world."  
  
"Huh! I never imagined him as a pushy type."  
  
"Me neither. So, how many girlfriends have you had?"  
  
"A few dozen. It's very hard to find a rat that's not related to you in New York City."  
  
"Any serious?"  
  
"No, not really except for this one I had a while back. I think her name was Yolanda or something. We had something good for a while."  
  
"What happened between you two?"  
  
"She got to star on Broadway, and I well, didn't."  
  
"Hey, look guys. A shooting star. Make a wish" Gonzo said.  
  
Everyone made a wish.  
  
"What did you wish for Camilla?"  
  
"Bok Bok Bok" Camilla scowled.  
  
"We can't do that right here. They're watching."  
  
"Bok Bok."  
  
"Okay, but only one."  
  
Rizzo and Dedra glared at the two lovebirds for a second. Well, one is a bird.   
  
"What did you wish for Dedra?"  
  
"I thought if you told someone what your wish was, it wouldn't come true?"  
  
"You don't have to tell me."  
  
"That's all right. I already got what I wished for" she said leaning into Rizzo.  
  
The End! 


End file.
